


Bright Lights

by ggjunkie33



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two long months, she was finally coming home. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during early third season, although that's not particularly important to know for the story.

Brennan gazed out the window of where she was seated in 17A, gazing down at the city spread out below the plane. The lights of D.C. twinkled at her welcomingly, as if to reassure her that she was making the right decision.

She had been gone for two months, and she was very happy she was coming back to her favorite place in the whole of the United States: Washington D.C.-home to her lab and her beloved team of friends.

 

_She got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway_

 

Two months ago, she had been offered a place at one of the best forensic labs in New York.

She wasn't sure what to do, because even though the New York lab had excellent equipment and lots of opportunities for learning new scientific techniques and procedures, it didn't have all of the friends that she had made over the past couple of years and now held near and dear to her heart.

She had asked all of them for their opinions, and they were all decidedly unhelpful; each said they would support her in whatever decision she would make, although they would miss her if she left.

When the NY lab had gotten wind of her indecisiveness, they had offered to let her come up for a couple-month trial run. And so, she'd decided to go.

But she'd found that it just wasn't the same there.

 

_There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Some things you can't see   
Until it gets too late_

 

She missed her old apartment, and her new colleagues didn't always understand her. They just didn't quite have the qualities or the chemistry that seemed to make her team work in sync with each other so well.

The people weren't the same, the buildings weren't the same, and the city wasn't the same; not to mention that besides being homesick she missed her friends incredibly.

Part of this due to the couple of slightly teary phone calls she had received from Angela every now and then; it was hard on both of them to be separated for so long after seeing each other almost every day for at least three years.

She had spoken to all of her team while she was in New York, exchanging phone calls a couple times a week. While she had thought it was hard talking to Angela, for some illogical and irrational reason Booth was by far harder.

 

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world_

 

Perhaps it was the hint of loneliness he tried to hide that she could hear in his voice every time he spoke.

Perhaps it was how sad he sounded, and how depressed she felt, every time they had to hang up and say goodbye again.

Or perhaps it was just that, after a couple weeks, she realized just how much she missed him; how much she just wanted him there.

 

_Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something   
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around and come on home_

 

She missed his occasional early morning calls (even though it would be way too early for her liking), telling her they had another case, and always picking her up and bringing her coffee to help her wake up.

In New York for the first couple of weeks, she'd sometimes come to her apartment there to discover that she had never eaten lunch, and that she actually missed him dragging her off to lunch or dinner, making her eat, no matter how annoying she'd found it in the past.

She missed hearing his laugh; surprised when she did something unusual, full of amusement.

She missed his corny jokes that made her laugh. She missed his teasing, and their banter.

She even missed his crazy socks and flashy ties. She hadn't realized before she left just how much he did for her, and how much she (thought she hates admitting it) came to depend on him.

 

_I got a hole in me now  
Yeah, I got a scar I can talk about  
She keeps a picture of me  
In her apartment in the city_

 

She just plain missed someone caring about her all the time. And in D.C., she had had not only Booth but Angela taking care of her.

But in New York, there was no one to make her go home at the end of the day, no one to share secrets with, no one to tease her constantly, and no one to bicker and banter with.

 

_Some things in this world   
Man, they don't make sense   
Some things you don't need   
Until they leave you   
And they're things that you miss_

 

At the end of two months, she'd decided that she wanted to go home, to D.C.

And so, here she was; on her way home.

 

_Baby, baby, baby   
When all your love is gone   
Who will save me   
From all I'm up against out in this world   
Maybe, maybe, maybe   
You'll find something   
That's enough to keep you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You should turn yourself around   
And come on home_

 

She watched the houses, which from their previous height had seemed like children's toys, grow bigger and bigger out her window as they headed in to land.

Five minutes later, the plane had touched down, and Brennan had gotten up out of her seat, stretching her stiff muscles in an attempt to wake them before gathering up her carry-on and making her way off the plane.

She had told Angela she was flying in tonight and asked her not to tell anyone else the time of her flight; she didn't want a whole welcoming party to greet her at the airport while she was exhausted and dirty from a day's traveling. She needed some way to get home, after all, and she knew that Angela would somehow be there even if she hadn't told her.

So that's why she was surprised not to see her when she exited the runway; Angela is usually hard to miss, after all.

 

_Let that city take you in, come on home   
Let that city spit you out, come on home   
Let that city take you down, yeah   
God's sake turn around_

 

She froze in her search when she heard her phone ringing.

She groped around her bag and found her phone, pulling it out, and answered without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones."

No, it couldn't be him. Could it? Was she going delirious from her time away from home?

"Booth?"

"Oh, good. You do remember my voice. Amazing."

"Ha ha, very funny Booth," Brennan said sarcastically. "Where are you?"

"Over here, Bones."

"Where?" She looked around to her right side, thoroughly confused.

"Over here!"

"Booth, I'm not a mind reader! Which direction are you?"

"Turn to your left," he instructed.

She turned to her left, and sure enough, standing there, phone to his ear, with a smile a mile wide on his face, was Seeley Booth.

Brennan blinked once, twice, three times before she was sure she wasn't hallucinating, and started making her way towards him, pushing the cranky travelers out of her way.

He looked good. Really good.

She hung up her phone as her strides lengthened in order to get to him faster.

_Baby, baby, baby   
When all your love is gone   
Who will save me   
From all I'm up against in this world   
Maybe, maybe, maybe   
You'll find something   
That's enough to keep you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You should turn yourself around   
And come on home_

"Booth?" She stopped a couple feet in front of him, an amused smile playing its way over her face.

"How'd you know when my plane was getting in?" She asked.

"A little birdie told me," he said with a wink.

"Angela," she sighed, shaking her head, "Should've known she'd send you."

"So, how are you?"

"Tired. Glad to be home."

"Yeah?" Booth said; hesitated, and then spoke again.

"I missed you," he stated simply, gazing at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

She struggled with herself for a split-second over her answer, and then replied.

"I missed you too."

A small smile spread its way across his face, showing his true delight at her answer, and as they stepped towards each other, both knew what was about to happen.

Booth's arm wrapped itself around her waist, and her arms slid up and around his neck.

Lips met softly, gently telling each other just how much they were thought about in the time that had passed since they last saw each other. They kissed sweetly, then passionately for a couple minutes, forgetting about the audience they had in the passing vacationers, who gawked or cooed at the sweet scene before them.

As their lips pulled apart, their bodies did not, and she wrapped her limbs around his back and settled into the warm, familiar, security of his arms, only one thought running through her mind.

_I'm finally home._

 

\---

_Come on home   
Baby, baby, baby   
Come on home   
Yeah, come on home   
Yeah, come on home_


End file.
